Grains de sable
by Nelja
Summary: Mon petit challenge de l'été... Trente minifics 100 mots, sur dix couples yaoi, dix couples yuri et dix couples hétéro ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts, venez jeter un oeil ! [Edit : ajout de trente nouveaux couples !]
1. Introduction

Ceci est un challenge, inspiré par une des fics de Himitsu no fire, et par l'imagination tyrannique de ma petite soeur.

Le principe est de faire une liste de dix couples yaoi dans Bleach _en ne répétant pas deux fois le même personnage_, puis dix couples yuri et dix couples hétéro selon le même principe.

Puis d'écrire une drabble sur chacun de ces couples sur une série de thèmes (que je répartis comme je veux, quand même). La série pour les couples yuri vient d'une communauté ; les deux autres séries ont été "généreusement" (hum) fournis par ma soeur.

Et donc voilà... allez lire les séries que vous voulez, selon si vous préférez le yaoi, le yuri ou l'hétéro. Et si vous voulez jouer aussi, faites une review pour me dire quels couples vous auriez choisi si vous aviez les mêmes contraintes ! Et même si vous ne jouez pas, n'oubliez pas de me dire s'il y a certaines de ces drabbles que vous avez préférées !

Certaines de ces drabbles contiennent des spoilers, l'une d'entre elles n'est pas tout public ; ce sera signalé juste avant.

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, bonne lecture !

Et ajout d'une toute nouvelle série pour l'année 2007 ! Cette fois-ci je peux réutiliser les persos de la dernière fois, mais toujours pas dans la même série, bien sûr ; et pas reprendre un couple déjà fait non plus !


	2. La plage yuri

_"Cocktail", Momo/Rangiku, PG-13_

Quand Hitsugaya découvre Matsumoto et Hinamori qui rient bruyamment, blotties l'une contre l'autre, leurs visages dangereusement proches, il referme précipitamment la porte.

Le lendemain, Matsumoto assure : "On discutait. De trucs de filles. D'accord, je lui ai peut-être aussi montré deux-trois choses. Mais rien de si terrible.

Et Hinamori répond, candide : "Je ne me rappelle plus rien. Il y a beaucoup d'alcool dans les cocktails de Matsumoto-san, je crois.

Et Hitsugaya aimerait beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Parce que ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il imagine malgré lui.

* * *

_"Carte", Lisa/Mashirô, PG-13_

Love aime assez peu jouer au tarot avec le jeu de Lisa.

Pas que les filles nues soient déplaisantes à regarder, ou le déconcentrent trop pour jouer.

Non, le problème est que toujours, à un moment, Mashirô demande inocemment : "Elles font quoi, les deux dames ?"

Et ici, Lisa se propose toujours généreusement pour lui donner des éclaircissements en privé.

Le truc est que Love déteste être interrompu pendant une partie de tarot.

On pourrait croire qu'un jour, Mashirô finirait par comprendre toutes les cartes.

Mais soit elle a la mémoire d'un pigeon, soit elle fait très bien semblant.

* * *

_"Château de sable", Ryo/Michiru, G_

Michiru est très heureuse que Ryo soit venue à la plage avec elle - mais une hésitation subsiste.

"Dis, Ryo, tu ferais un château de sable avec moi ?" Elle adore ça, mais elle craint que son amie trouve ça trop gamin.

"Bien sûr." La réponse est réconfortante. Mais Michiru ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryo l'aide à batir un superbe palais décoré, solide et majestueux, en lui racontant moult anecdotes et légendes de chevalerie.

"Tu es donc la meilleure en tout ?" s'exclame-t-elle, émerveillée.

"Tu es la meilleure pour être adorable." répond Ryo, rêveuse, et Michiru rougit.

* * *

_"Méduse", Yuzu/Ururu, _

En arrivant au magasin, Yuzu trouve Ururu affalée par terre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" s'affolle-t-elle.

Ururu la rassure mollement. "Je joue avec Jinta. Je fais la méduse échouée."

"Et lui ?" demanda Yuzu, un rien choquée.

"Il fait le pirate. Il est parti."

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?"

"Un peu."

"Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?"

"Je fais la méduse." insiste Ururu. "J'aime les méduses."

Yuzu cherche vainement un jouet, finit par dessiner quelques traits sur une feuille.

"C'est un cadeau."

Le dessin représente une méduse stylisée, souriante.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, toi aussi." pense Yuzu confusément.

* * *

_"Cyclones", Yoruichi/SoiFong, PG, spoil tome 19_

Yoruichi-sama est rentrée dans sa vie comme une brise tiède, lui permettant enfin de respirer. Elle l'a entrainée à sa suite comme une tempête, à travers le danger, et l'exaltation, et l'impression de vivre pour quelque chose.

Comme un cyclone elle l'a emmenée au ciel, l'enveloppant tout entière.

Et après se l'être si doucement appropriée, elle l'a rejetée.

Soi Fong est tombée, seule, endolorie, dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Elle devrait haïr les cyclones.

Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de souhaiter que le sien l'emmène à nouveau.

* * *

_"Ailes", Retsu/Isane, G, vague spoil tomes 19-20_

Retsu attendait Isane après le travail ; d'un geste élégant, elle libère Minatsuki. "Viens voler avec moi."

Isane veut protester, dire que Minatsuki sert à soigner, mais Retsu la fait taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu en as besoin aussi."

"C'est généreux de t'inquiéter pour les autres." lui conseille Retsu. "Mais ne te laisse pas dévorer."

Isane a essayé. Mais elle ne peut jamais oublier la guerre à venir.

Pourtant, ainsi portée par les ailes de Minatsuki, des paysages merveilleux devant les yeux, les doigts de Retsu dans ses cheveux, elle sent enfin que la paix existe encore.

* * *

_"Chasse", Misato/Chizuru, PG  
(Parce que dans l'anime, ils ont décidé que Misato faisait des remplacements en sport.)_

Chizuru observe les alentours (aussi dits : le couloir) comme un fauve à l'affût.

Elle le traverse d'une démarche de prédateur, silencieuse et néanmoins rapide, et pousse (sans frapper) la porte du vestiaire.

Ochi-sensei est là, en pantalon et soutien-gorge.

Chizuru brandit son appât - un papier important à signer - et se rince l'oeil.

Ochi, toujours merveilleusement décontractée, s'obstine à ne voir là aucune ambiguité. Voilà pourquoi elle ne lui a jamais demandé de cesser ses visites, et Chizuru s'en réjouit.

Un jour, se promet-elle, elle sera suffisamment rapide pour la surprendre sous la douche.

* * *

_"Cris", Kiyone/Rukia, PG, spoil tome 16_

Kiyone a expliqué clairement - et bruyamment, pour décourager toute tentative d'intrusion - le but de la soirée : boire, et médire des mecs !

Et maintenant, ivre morte, elle disserte devant Rukia : "Tu ne cries pas assez. C'est un signe de détermination, je t'assure ! Crie très fort : je suis merveilleuse, et Kaien-dono n'a aucun goût !"

Rukia le ferait presque... mais dans un éclair de cynisme, elle demande plutôt : "Pourquoi cette conviction ? Tu as à te plaindre de lui aussi ?"

"Je devrais plutôt être contente !" clame Kiyone, "qu'il laisse les meilleures !"

Si Rukia était moins ivre, elle comprendrait.

* * *

_"Lointain", Nanao/Nemu, PG_

Lors des réunions de femmes shinigami, c'est toujours Nanao qui va chercher Nemu, bravant le regard meurtrier du capitaine Kurotsuchi pour assurer avec une certitude incontestable que la santé et l'honneur de sa fille seront saufs.

Et quand Nemu reste dans son coin, ou même feint de s'amuser, c'est elle qui essaie de lui parler vraiment, de capter un fragment de son coeur sous le masque de politesse.

Mais ce coeur est lointain, trop lointain, et le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui le garde ainsi enfermé est plus effrayant encore que celui qui profère des menaces de mort.

* * *

_"Poissons tropicaux", Orihime/Tatsuki, G_

Pendant ce week-end à la mer, Orihime est fascinée par les créatures marines. Des poissons qui volent, des poissons-chevaux, des étoiles, des roches vivantes hérissées de pointes, de magnifiques poissons aux nageoires multicolores, qui ressemblent à des fleurs ou des danseuses...

"Lequel aimes-tu le plus ?" demande-t-elle à Tatsuki. "Je t'en attraperai un !"

Cette dernière contemple son amie, trempée, joyeuse, les cheveux emmêlés, et répond en souriant "J'aime les sirènes."

Orihime répond très sérieusement qu'elle en trouvera une.

C'était supposé être une blague ; mais Tatsuki répond juste, émue, "Ne les laisse pas t'emmener."


	3. La plage yaoi

_"Boule", Keigô/Mizuirô, PG_

C'est la fille de ses rêves. Adorable, avec des seins superbes, malheureusement dissimulés par un maillot trop couvrant. Keigô, la bave aux lèvres, s'approche d'elle : "Mademoiselle, quelle beauté !"

Il est dégrisé net quand une voix, pas exactement virile mais indéniablement masculine, la voix de Mizuirô en bref, répond : "Ca marche, donc."

Ahuri, il écoute son explication. "Le noeud dans les cheveux, les deux moitiés d'une boule en plastique dans le maillot... ça devrait suffire pour entrer au vestiaire des filles. Merci pour le test !"

Keigô geint de désappointement, et tente de dissimuler qu'il bave toujours.

* * *

_"Jeune", Yamamoto/Chôjirô, PG_

Les jeunes ont parfois l'esprit étroit, pense Yamamoto.

Une bonne partie du Soul Society dissèque les rumeurs pour déterminer si réellement Kyôraku, ou Ichimaru, couchent avec leurs vice-capitaines, ou même Kuchiki et Unohana quand ils manquent d'idées bizarres.

Par contre, ils semblent croire que quand Chôjirô reste chez Yamamoto jusqu'à l'aube, ils boivent du chocolat chaud et jouent aux échecs.

En bien, cela arrive. parfois.

Mais parfois, le lendemain d'une nuit passée fort gaillardement, ils ricanent en pensant à ces petits jeunes qui se croient seuls à être passionnés et à vivre, tout simplement.

* * *

_"Fuite", Hanatarô/Rikichi, G_

Hanatarô a, au fond, un certain courage. Il a - presque - affronté le capitaine Kuchiki à mains nues. Il trouve juste horriblement embarrassant d'exposer ses propres souhaits comme quelque chose d'important.

Rikichi a, au fond, un certain courage. Un jour, il en aura autant que Renji-san. (Ce qui, concernant la romance, n'est pas grand chose.)

Par miracle, le second eut un jour juste suffisamment d'audace pour remettre au premier une lettre d'amour, avant de fuir en courant.

Et Hanatarô osa le mentionner à nouveau le lendemain.

Certaines histoires peuvent finir bien pour pas grand chose.

* * *

_"Livre", Aizen/Tousen, G_

"Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas lire !" regrette Aizen. "Je pourrais te faire la lecture, parfois, Kaname-kun. Il y a tant de sagesse dans ces livres que ce ne serait pas du temps perdu."

Les premiers mois, il écoute, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il semble moins enthousiaste.

"Trouves-tu que ce n'est pas intéressant ?" demande Aizen.

Il est sûr de sentir une pointe d'embarras dans la voix de Kaname qui répond très doucement : "Ces livres sont effectivemet écrits par des sages, mais je préfère vous entendre parler avec vos propres mots."

Aizen sourit, juste pour lui-même.

* * *

_"Courir", Chad/Kon, PG_

Que ce soit clair : Kon est le champion du monde incontesté de course à pied.

C'est donc certainement par une coïncidence malencontreuse ou une baisse de forme temporaire qu'il se retrouve fuyant à toutes pattes devant le géant chevelu.

Non qu'il craigne un combat. Son courage est grand !

Mais cet homme est un pervers qui manifeste une attirance contre nature pour les peluches et serait capable de le serrer contre son coeur, voire pire. Pour protéger le Bon Goût et la Dignité qui seraient gravement offensés en sa personne, il est de son devoir de courir très vite.

* * *

_"Jeu", Ikakku/Yumichika, PG-13_

"Bon, on pourrait jouer ça aux dés. Ou aux cartes."

Ikakku fronce les sourcils. "C'est trop compliqué. Pourquoi pas une bonne baston, comme d'habitude ?"

Yumichika fait la moue. "Ne le prends pas mal... tu es un amant exceptionnel, mais je serais très curieux de tester tes talents au lit quand nous ne sommes pas épuisés et ensanglantés par un combat. Pierre-papier-ciseaux, alors ?"

Ikakku soupire. "C'est débile. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être dessus, directement ?"

Yumichika rit doucement. "Sans un vrai défi, ce n'est pas intéressant, pas vrai ?"

Le pire est qu'il a raison.

* * *

_"Plante", Rupi/Grimmjaw, NC-17, spoil tome 26  
Attention, cette fic contient du porno à tentacules, je m'excuse auprès de tous les apôtres du bon goût._

Grimmjaw grince des dents. Il a perdu sa place dans l'Espada depuis que les tentacules de Rupi l'ont cloué au sol.

Il le hait déjà. Mais c'est bien pire quand Rupi ricane, quand sa putain de plante verte libère des épines qui griffent sa peau, des lianes qui s'engouffrent dans sa bouche et son cul, des fleurs gluantes et malsaines qui engloutissent son sexe.

Leurs chefs sont des pervers qui n'interrompent rien, il les déteste tous, il préfèrerait être tué, et il déteste plus que tout ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de jouir devant eux.

* * *

_"Nourriture", Urahara/Tessai, PG_

"Ne trouves-tu pas que nous formons une charmante famille ?" demande Urahara à Tessai.

Le géant reste imperturbable.

"Vraiment, je me demande si je ne devrais pas te prendre officiellement pour épouse. Tu es le meilleur cuisinier que j'aie jamais connu, et je suis sûr que tu t'occuperais très bien de Jinta et Ururu."

Tessai se tend imperceptiblement : "C'est donc une question de nourriture ?"

"Eh bien, pas seulement. Ne sois pas modeste : je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire parfaitement tout ce que l'on attend d'une épouse."

Tessai est vraiment très doué pour rester imperturbable.

* * *

_"Minuit", Gin/Kira, PG-13_

"Viens me rejoindre à minuit." a ordonné le capitaine Ichimaru, et Kira lui obéira, évidemment, franchissant les portes closes, frémissant déjà d'espoir et de crainte en imaginant ce que le capitaine Ichimaru pourrait lui faire.

Il fait nuit noire, pas une âme dehors. Kira craint de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui demanderait où il va : il n'aurait aucune justification plausible à donner.

Mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il espère croiser quelqu'un, être percé à jour ; parce qu'appartenir au capitaine Ichimaru est la plus terrible des humiliations, mais aussi la plus grande des fiertés.

* * *

_"Réjouissances", Yasochika/Harunobu, PG_

"Comment osent-ils organiser une fête quand je suis de garde ?" fulmine Yasochika. "Et à plus de dix-neuf, dans une salle sans sortie de secours ! C'est contraire à toutes les normes !"

Harunobu, souriant, ne souligne pas que ce genre de remarques est peut-être la raison du choix de ce soir.

"Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?"

"He bien, je pensais profiter de la solitude pour organiser d'autres réjouissances..."

Les protestations sur le rôle d'un infirmier de garde sont rapidement étouffées par les baisers d'Harunobu.

Yasochika ne récrimine pas _tant_, quand on sait y faire.


	4. La plage hétéro I

_"Chute", Byakuya/Hisana, spoil tome 21_

La première fois qu'il voit Hisana vaciller sur ses jambes, il se précipite vers elle, en shyunpô, pour la rattraper dans ses bras avant qu'elle tombe.

Mais elle le regarde avec surprise, presque avec inquiétude. Elle est faible, les manifestations d'énergie spirituelle restent quelque chose qui l'effraient.

Dans ce regard, la reconnaissance est noyée dans cette impression d'inquiétante étrangeté, et il n'est même plus certain de la ressentir.

Pourtant, il la rattrapera à chaque fois qu'elle tombera.

Il ne peut pas faire autrement.

* * *

_"Ouverture", Shinji/Hiyori, vague spoil tome 22_

Hiyori, quand elle combat, a toujours cet air furieux qui laisse penser qu'elle veut vous arracher un bras à coups de dents.

Mais, vu son apparence, ses adversaires ne la prennent généralement pas au sérieux. Jusqu'à se faire _effectivement_ arracher un bras.

Shinji le sait ; cette fureur apparente ne l'empêche pas d'être parfaitement tacticienne et mesurée.

Sauf quand il explique qu'elle est vraiment hideuse et impossible à marier ; alors elle s'énerve vraiment, et sa défense laisse apparaître une nuée d'ouvertures.

Les autres ont voulu l'imiter.

Mais ça ne marche qu'avec lui.

* * *

_"Manque", Ishida/Nemu_

Quand Nemu quitte le jeune Quincy, elle ressent toujours un sentiment oppressant. Ce n'est pas seulement la tristesse de s'éloigner de lui, pas seulement la crainte que Mayuri-sama découvre tout. Mais elle sait qu'il la détesterait s'il savait, et malgré elle, cela la fait souffrir. Uryu semble très heureux que leur amour contrarie son propre père. Elle aimerait pouvoir être comme lui.

Mais malgré cette douleur terrible de ne pas avoir son approbation, elle retourne toujours en cachette auprès d'Uryu, parce que si elle renonçait à lui le manque serait encore bien plus douloureux.

* * *

_"Paresser", Shunsui/Nanao_

Quand Nanao arrive au bureau, elle se pince en découvrant Shunsui en plein travail administratif.

"Douce Nanao-chan, j'ai fait un rêve ! Tu y disais que si je continuais indéfiniment à paresser, je finirais par manquer de l'énergie nécessaire pour honorer une jolie fille ! Regarde comme je te prouve ton erreur ! Cela ne mérite-t-il pas une petite récompense ?"

Nanao évalue un instant ses devoirs de vice-capitaine, puis répond sarcastiquement. "Bien sûr. Dans votre prochain rêve."

Il n'insiste pas, annonce philosophiquement "Encore raté !", et part rêver qu'il travaille.

Nanao est peut-être un tout petit peu déçue.

* * *

_"Immortel", Tousen/son amie, spoil tome 17_

Kaname effleure le zanpakuto de son amie dans son cercueil ; ce devrait être un objet vide, sans pouvoir, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus. Pourtant, il ressent de la force. Il s'en saisit : un flux d'énergie spirituelle l'envahit.

"Est-ce toi ?" C'est sa voix à elle, à l'intérieur de lui, qui lui répond. "Oui, je suis vivante. Je resterai toujours avec toi."

Il aurait dû savoir que c'est son propre zanpakuto, une partie de lui, une image d'elle qu'_il_ a créée.

C'est le premier mensonge qu'il se dit à lui-même.

* * *

_"Pouvoir", Kira/Momo, spoil tome 20_

"Va sauver Hinamori !" disait Kira à Hitsugaya, et à ce moment-là il pensait, sincèrement, presque calmement "Si toi, tu as le pouvoir de la sauver je te la laisse, je ne la voudrai plus jamais pour moi."

Mais même le capitaine Hitsugaya n'a pas pu l'empêcher d'être poignardée, ni lui rendre son coeur que le capitaine Aizen détient ; et Kira a perdu la paix qu'il pensait avoir atteint, car maintenant chaque jour, au chevet d'Hinamori, il désire plus violemment être celui qui la sauvera, tout impossible que puisse être ce rêve qui le consume.

* * *

_"Transe", Chad/Karin_

"Je pense," dit Karin songeuse, "que tu vis en permanence une sorte de transe zen. C'est pas possible autrement."

Chad ne répond pas, semblant méditer.

"Tu es toujours comme ça ?" demande encore Karin, "ou c'est juste avec moi ?"

Il réfléchit encore. "En fait, je suis plus calme d'habitude. Quand tu es là, ça me rend nerveux."

Elle rugit "Ne te moque pas !", lui balance un coup de pied.

C'est pourtant vrai : la soeur d'Ichigo a grandi, et Chad craint d'avoir assimilé que c'était une fille.

Il se demande comment Ichigo va le prendre.

* * *

_"Pluie", Ichigo/Rukia_

"Ne sois pas stupide." dit-il. "Tu es trop petite. Comment tu pourrais nous abriter tous les deux ? En le portant à bout de bras ?"

Elle ricane. "Je rappelle que tu es en shinigami. Comment crois-tu que réagiront les passants en voyant flotter un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête ?"

"Je le prends !" Ichigo essaie de retenir la pire justification, la plus évidente, "Tu es une fille". Parce que Rukia répondrait "Tu es un gamin de quinze ans.", et il refuse de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Ils se toisent, luttent pour déterminer lequel abritera l'autre de la pluie.

* * *

_"Réunion", Shuuhei/Isane_

Isane ne connait pas très bien Hisagi Shuuhei, mais il est vraiment très beau, alors c'est toujours embarrassant de lui parler, même dans les réunions de vice-capitaines.

D'habitude elle est plutôt heureuse d'être grande et massive, parce que cela impressionne, cela lui donne du courage contre les persécuteurs et lui permet de défendre les autres.

Mais avec un garçon gentil, qui ne traite pas sa division comme un ramassis d'inutiles, et si joli, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de courage pour lui parler en étant petite, frêle, et élégante comme une vraie fille.

* * *

_"Soupe", Gin/Rangiku, vague spoil tome 15_

On leur distribue toute la soupe qu'ils veulent à l'Académie, pour bien montrer qu'ils peuvent ne pas épargner leur énergie spirituelle.

Gin déteste cette soupe, et répand cette haine en en laissant traîner sur les copies de ses camarades, dans leurs chaussures ou dans des seaux placés en équilibre à des endroits stratégiques.

Evidemment, c'est Ran qui découvre tout et lui demande avec curiosité ses raisons.

Il déblatère sur les riches qui laissent leurs restes, gardant le meilleur pour eux.

Mais en réalité, il déteste ne plus être celui qui l'empêchera de mourir de faim.


	5. La plage hétéro II

_"Innocent", Chizuru/Mizuirô, PG_

Dans le vestiaire des filles, Mizuirô ne regrette pas du tout son stratagème : ces demoiselles, entre elles, ne sont réellement pas pudiques, et il peut se rincer l'oeil tout son soûl.

Il a juste l'impression d'être passé dans une autre réalité quand Honshô vient placer un bras autour de sa taille "Comme tu es mignonne !"

Mais Arisawa vient immédiatement l'interrompre, lui demandant de laisser cette "innocente jeune fille" en paix.

D'un côté, cela enlève un risque d'être démasqué. Il y a certains détails anatomiques difficiles à dissimuler.

Mais il regrette un peu quand même.

* * *

_"Cruel", Mizuho/Ikakku, PG, spoils tome 27_

"Comment ça, partir sans même me dire au revoir ?" hurle théâtralement Mizuho. "Quelle cruauté !"

Un coup de pied à Keigô. "Et mon incapable de frère ignore où il est !"

Pour ce que Keigô en sait, Ikakku combat des monstres en ricanant. Mais le dire provoquerait probablement une autre réaction violente.

Malheureusement, ne rien répondre n'aide pas beaucoup non plus.

Mizuho passe ses nerfs sur lui, rappelant les "bons souvenirs" constitués de (mauvaise) cuisine et de tee-shirts (horribles) ; et Keigô pense fatalistement que Mizuho ne sera jamais crédible en accusant quelqu'un de cruauté, même un psychopathe comme le chauve.

* * *

_"Caché", Midoriko/Keigô, G_

"J'ai une admiratrice cachée !" s'exclame Keigô, brandissant triomphalement un bouquet de fleurs séchées trouvé dans son casier.

Ichigo, Chad et Mizuirô, par amitié, se retiennent d'évoquer la possibilité d'une erreur. Surtout quand les cadeaux se multiplient.

Mizuirô commence même à suggérer un petit tour de garde près du casier.

L'idée se révèle moins bonne que prévu, quand Keigô revient, gémissant d'horreur.

"Elle est laide ?" suggère Mizuirô. "Ou c'est un homme ?"

"Elle a dix ans !" pleure Keigô.

"Tu pourrais peut-être... attendre." est la parole de consolation retenue.

Cela ne satisfait pas Keigô du tout.

* * *

_"Fou", Isshin/Masaki, G, spoils tomes 21-22_

"Tu es fou." Urahara a souvent vu Isshin faire des choses bizarres, mais ça... "Que feras-tu, sans pouvoirs ?"

"Peu importe. Je l'aime. Je veux, autant que possible, un corps humain, une vie humaine. Je veux vieillir, avoir des enfants, rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin."

Urahara fronce le sourcil. "Je pense que je peux."

Quand il offre à Isshin le corps artificiel le plus parfaitement imité jamais réalisé, il ne mentionne rien du risque que son pouvoir touche ses enfants.

Il ne jettera pas d'ombre sur les amours d'un ami, toutes folles qu'elles soient.

* * *

_"Occire", Kenpachi/Yachiru, PG_

"Dis, Ken-chan, ça veut dire quoi, diadème ?"

Kenpachi grogne ; ce n'était pas une bonne idée de voler un livre pour enfants pour Yachiru. "Aucune idée."

Elle continue sa lecture. Apparemment, ça n'était pas important.

"Dis, ça veut dire quoi, occire ?"

Ca, il connait.

"Buter, démolir, couper en tranches, tout ça !"

Elle sourit : "Cool !". En se couchant, le livre fini, elle murmure. "Ken-chan, il faut aller occire des dragons, comme dans le livre !"

"Oui." promet-il. "Si on en trouve."

"Puis on se mariera, comme dans le livre !"

Il se sait que répondre.

Heureusement, elle dort déjà.

* * *

_"Forme", Urahara/Yoruichi, PG-13_

La première visite de Yoruichi au magasin finit par un vibrant : "La mauvaise nouvelle : des restrictions budgétaires m'ont interdit de concevoir une chambre d'amis. La bonne : mon lit a deux places."

Elle sourit malicieusement. "J'espère juste que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chat."

Il semble déçu un très bref instant, puis suggère. "Pourquoi ne pas laisser ça au hasard ? Jouons ta forme au poker !"

Elle semble trouver l'idée drôle. "Je joue très bien !" rappelle-t-elle.

Mais Urahara triche très bien ; et vu les circonstances, elle ne lui en voudra probablement pas.

* * *

_"Cheveux", Retsu/Ukitake, G_

Le capitaine Ukitake dort enfin, sous l'action des anti-douleurs. Il est fort, courageux, généreux, parfois trop ; il devrait se reposer plus.

Ses cheveux blancs et fins semblent dévoiler sa fragilité ; Retsu les caresse du bout des doigts.

Ils sont très doux ; elle n'a pas envie de les retirer, avant de le sentir s'éveiller. Même ainsi, il l'a senti.

"C'était agréable." dit-il avec douceur.

Ce n'est ni un reproche ni une demande ; elle seule décide de recommencer.

Le capitaine Ukitake a besoin de plus de choses agréables dans sa vie, et peut-être elle aussi.

* * *

_"Patate", Hanatarô/Ururu, G, vagues spoils épisode 86-87_

"Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui épluches les patates ?" demande Hanatarô.

"Parce que Jinta me le demande." répond la petite fille. Elle regarde le shinigami venu l'aider comme si c'était un extraterrestre. "Et toi ?"

"Parce que... parce que tu es mignonne, je veux t'aider, et puis j'ai l'habitude ! Chez moi, quand je dis non, on me tape, parce que je suis faible ! Mais toi, tu es forte. Je t'ai vue, avec le bazooka !"

Elle réfléchit, puis répond, l'air affligé. "C'est toi qui est fort, tu sais. Parce que tu sais dire non."

* * *

_"Bilan", Kaien/Miyako_

Bilan du week-end familial : un repas brûlé (un seul, fait remarquer Kuukaku), un assaut de sangliers sauvages (mais non, pas sauvages, proteste Ganjû - Kaien ne voit pas la différence).

En ajoutant les problèmes permanents comme la forme de la maison, ou la façon... énergique dont Kuukaku marque son autorité, cela fait une petite amie définitivement traumatisée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra quand même !" s'exclame Kuukaku.

Elle dit toujours ça.

D'accord, elle avait raison, cette unique fois.

"Au moins, comme ça, tu es sûr qu'elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup." ajoute-t-elle.

Il est trop heureux pour répliquer.

* * *

_"Indifférence", Tessai/Misato, PG_

Il y a une boutique bizarre, dans un quartier excentré, qui vend des gadgets étranges. C'est un peu cher. Mais Misato y retourne souvent.

Et non, ce n'est pas du tout à cause du vendeur moustachu extrêmement charmant et poli. Ni parce qu'elle l'a vu une fois faire le service nu sous son tablier et que cela pourrait peut-être se reproduire.

Elle pourrait jurer qu'elle y est totalement indifférente, avec exactement la même sincérité que quand elle assure au proviseur qu'elle fait de son mieux pour enseigner à ses élèves l'amour du travail.

* * *

_GROS SPOILERS sur des sorties récentes (tome 27/chapitre 240). Si vous ne suivez pas les prépubs, évitez. Et de la spéculation, aussi.  
"Soleil", Aizen/Orihime, et probablement destiné à être AU dans quelques prépubs._

"Je sais ce que vous voulez faire de ma ville." lance Orihime dans un accès de courage. "Ils vous en empêcheront !"

"Jeune fille, ne préfèreriez-vous pas être celle qui l'empêchera."

Elle regarde Aizen sans comprendre.

"C'est bien simple." précise-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. "Vous savez que votre pouvoir ne se limite pas au soin. Se révélerait-il suffisamment puissant pour percer la barrière qui mène à la dimension royale, je n'aurais nul besoin de cette clé."

Il la voit se troubler.

Il la voit penser sérieusement à s'entraîner.

Oui, bientôt le soleil lui apartiendra.


	6. Le parc yuri

_"Folie", Kusari/Nemu, PG  
Note : Kusari est le nom fanon de la shinigamiette de la 12e division avec des chaînes dans ses tresses_

"Est-ce que Nemu n'est pas magnifique ?" murmure Kusari, qui revient d'une discussion avec sa vice-capitaine. "Vous avez vu ces cheveux ? Et ces jambes ? Et sa voix est si douce, et elle est adorable !"

"Si tu en veux vraiment une comme ça, ça devrait être possible..." suggère Akon.

Kusari fait la moue, jette à nouveau un regard en coin à Nemu, et _rougit_. "Mais moi, je veux celle-là..."

"Tu es folle !" s'exclament Akon et Hiyosu en choeur. "Le capitaine te tuera s'il entend un mot de ça !"

"Je sais..." Elle soupire. "Je sais."

* * *

_"Jardin", Karin/Midoriko, G_

Midoriko est surprise quand, à la réunion d'anciens élèves, Karin Kurosaki la salue aimablement.

"Mais tu m'embêtais toujours ! Tu faisais peur ! Tu..." elle fouille vainement ses souvenirs pour déterminer ce qui la terrifiait. "Tu me faisais toujours arroser le jardin pour toi !"

Elle s'attend maintenant à se faire démembrer. Peut-être par tout un gang.

Mais Karin semble désolée. "Ben, je croyais que tu aimais les fleurs !"

Oui, elle les aimait, mais pas les corvées !

"En fait, c'était juste pour te parler. Moi je t'aimais bien."

Midoriko reste ahurie, et sa bouche refuse de se refermer.

* * *

_"Etrange", Rangiku/Orihime, PG-13, spoils tome 24_

Orihime est une fille étrange, pense Rangiku. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras sans réfléchir, sans réaliser alors l'embarras de leur situation ; mais Orihime semble être totalement passée à côté, et serre toujours son corps nu en parlant d'Ichigo.

Il y a de la confiance absolue dans cette étreinte, de l'affection sincère, sans le moindre contenu amoureux pourtant, et certains ont dû y laisser un morceau de leur coeur, Rangiku elle-même, peut-être, fût-elle moins blasée par l'amour.

Quand elle promet qu'Ichigo doit forcément considérer Orihime comme très importante elle aussi, elle le pense.

* * *

_"Tache", Chizuru/Mizuho, PG, spoils tome 23_

"Pauvre tache !" lance souvent Mizuho à son pauvre frère "Aussi incapable que louzeur pour la drague. Même tes amis voyous et infréquentables ne sont pas aussi nuls que toi !"

Pour une fois, Keigo eut, pour assouvir sa légitime vengeance, une idée brillante.

OK, c'était peut-être Mizuiro qui la lui avait soufflée.

En tout cas, avoir mentionné en public que sa soeur _devait_ être une lesbienne refoulée lui obtint les nombreuses visites d'une fille par ailleurs plutôt mignonne, et la confession de sa soeur qu'il existait effectivement des taches encore plus incapables que lui de comprendre un non.

* * *

_"Moche", Lisa/Hiyori, PG-13, vagues spoils tome 25_

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça !" s'exclame Hiyori. Elle a remarqué des regards en coin, des sourires entendus chez Lisa, elle déteste ça. "Oui, je sais, je suis moche, je n'ai pas un joli visage et un joli corps comme vous autres. Entrainons-nous, comme ça tu auras une bonne raison de me regarder et tu te prendras une raclée !"

"Oh, je ne te regarde pas parce que je te trouve moche." assure Lisa.

"Ah oui ??" grogne Hiyori.

"Je peux le prouver !" assure Lisa fièrement.

Quelques gestes osés assurent Hiyori qu'elle ne désire pas plus de preuves.

* * *

_"Léger", Lolly/Menoly, PG-13, vagues spoils tome 28_

Oui, elles aiment Aizen-sama, comme de nombreux Arrankars. Elles n'en pleureront pas. Malgré leur rôle de servantes, ce sont des guerrières, même si elles ne sont malheureusement pas comparables aux Espada.

En Sa présence, elles ressentent toujours le poids de son regard sur elles, voulant être remarquées en sachant que c'est impossible, tâchant d'être parfaites sans y parvenir, jalouses de l'univers entier.

Mais entre elles c'est différent, les baisers et les caresses sont légers et sans conséquence. Non, cela ne les rend pas entièrement heureuses, mais alors rien de triste ne peut arriver non plus.

* * *

_"Groupe", Yachiru/Nell, PG, spoils tome 28 et beaucoup de spéculation_

"C'est l'amie de Kurosaki et de Yachiru." insiste Kenpachi, et son sourire terrifiant est son meilleur argument. "Personne ne la touche."

"En plus, nous avons le droit légal de la garder." explique Yumichika. Bien sûr il est bien connu que certains onzième division savent lire, dont celui-là, mais il y a quelque chose de pas naturel à les entendre invoquer les clauses sur la sécurité des prisonniers de guerre.

Toute la division acquiesce en silence.

"Vous voyez, vice-capitaine, on va y arriver." assure Ikakku.

Yachiru serre toujours la petite Arrankar dans ses bras et refuse de la lâcher.

* * *

_"Alcool", Isane/Nanao, PG_

Il y a toujours une raison de se plaindre des hommes, qui vous regardent trop, ou au contraire ne vous regardent pas assez.

"Qui a besoin de mecs, de toute façon ?" s'exclame Isane en reposant un peu trop violemment son verre de sake sur la table. "Les filles sont mieux, vraiment..."

Nanao se demande un instant si l'alcool la fait divaguer ou inversement réveille des vérités cachées, si ce sont des avances ou pas ; mais, raisonnable et plus sobre, elle décide de voir si ces phrases ne sont pas des bulles perdues dans l'alcool, crevées le lendemain.

* * *

_"Etoile", Yoruichi/Kuukaku, G_

Vise toujours la lune, disait-on à Kuukaku quand elle était petite, car même si tu échoues, tu pourrais atteindre une étoile, et elle a gardé ses yeux fixés sur les cieux, créant de ses mains des projectiles pour aller toujours plus haut, atteindre le ciel, toujours fière, superbe et décidée.

Vise la lune, tu pourrais atteindre une étoile, et elle est heureuse d'avoir courtisé la magnifique princesse de la famille Shinhouin, parce que même si elle n'en a jamais fait son amante comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle a gagné la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir.

* * *

_"Inquiétant", Momo/Rukia, PG_

"Une fille mignonne et douée comme toi doit avoir du succès, hein ?" demande ironiquement l'amie d'Abarai-kun.

Momo hoche la tête "Parfois, c'est un peu gênant. Ils peuvent être... envahissants."

Devant un tel problème universel, Rukia montre plus de sympathie. "Mais tu sais, tu es bien notée en combat, un coup de pied bien placé fait des miracles."

Momo rougit. Ce n'est pas son genre.

"Ou alors tu peux venir me rouler une pelle. Ca devrait suffire."

Le conseil est certainement utile et la proposition sympathique, mais Momo trouve malgré elle ce cynisme très légèrement inquiétant.


	7. Le parc yaoi

_"Sourire", Ukitake/Hitsugaya, PG_

Hitsugaya trouve qu'Ukitake, quand il lui offre des bonbons, a vraiment un sourire d'ahuri.

Pour la Saint-Valentin, devant le risque de mourir enseveli sous les cadeaux d'Ukitake, Hitsugaya grogne enfin "Arrête de m'offrir des sucreries comme à un gamin ! C'est vexant !"

"C'est la Saint-Valentin, Tôshirô-chan ! Et si je t'offrais des sucreries comme à une douce jeune fille ? Serait-ce moins vexant ?"

Le sourire niais semble soudain très dangereux...

Hitsugaya s'éclipse. Energiquement. Et très rapidement.

A la reflexion, il aurait dû accepter.

Au moins, ça aurait été seulement une fois par an.

* * *

_"Seul", Gin/Rupi, PG-13, spoil tome 26_

Rupi n'aime pas Ichimaru-sama. Il apprécie juste sa compagnie - et il lui en veut de lui être si supérieur.

Non, il veut juste être seul à avoir son attention (à part Aizen-sama, qui est Dieu donc il a le droit).

Il s'acharne sur la blonde, celle dont Ichimaru-sama parle parfois. S'il la fait souffrir et la tue, il se doute bien qu'Ichimaru-sama le détestera.

Mais la fille n'existera plus, et Rupi aura, seul, cette forme d'attention d'Ichimaru-sama qui se moque de tout, et ça en vaut la peine.

* * *

_"Subtil", Shuuhei/Yumichika, PG-13, spoil tome 20_

"Tu n'es vraiment pas subtil dans tes approches, pas vrai ?" lance Shuuhei, écartant une main baladeuse de Yumichika, semblant vaguement choqué.

Yumichika pourrait répliquer qu'il l'a été. Pendant au moins... oh, quelques jours ! Il ne l'a pas tué, déjà. Pourtant il aurait pu, pour son honneur, pour ses secrets et pour le plaisir. Il lui a offert à boire, et ne l'a même pas moqué sur son capitaine traître et ridicule.

A la place, laissant définitivement tomber une subtilité que Shuuhei ne comprendra jamais, il lui roule une pelle retentissante, et certainement fort subtilement exécutée.

* * *

_"Miroir", Ichigo/IchiHollow, PG-13, spoil épisode 25_

Ichigo n'a jamais eu l'impression que Zangetsu était _lui_. C'était un vieil homme, qui lui donnait de bons conseils, et se trouvait juste habiter à l'intérieur de lui.

C'est tellement moins clair avec l'autre. Il a son visage, il a déjà pris son corps. Et surtout, alors qu'Ichigo ne faisait qu'écouter Zangetsu, il _ressent_ les désirs de ce hollow, miroirs sombres des siens. Cette violence le pénètre, lui donne des envies de saisir son double à la gorge, de le mettre à terre et de frapper encore après, et pire, pire encore.

* * *

_"Lumineux", Isshin/Don Kanonji, PG_

"Quel costume magnifique ! Ces néons clignotants sont vraiment sublimes ! Et ces taches fluorescentes, cette texture !"

Don Kanonji prit une pose de triomphe. "Isshin, mon ami, tu vas rire, mais ce lumineux habit est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je l'ai conçu spécialement pour toi ! Je ne le porte que pour te faire la surprise ! Bwahahahaha !"

"Merveilleux ! Merci, mon ami !"

Ichigo frôla la crise cardiaque quand il surprit son père et Don Kanonji ensemble, en train de se déshabiller.

Il assomma plusieurs fois Isshin avant de finir par se laisser convaincre que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

_"Souffle", Urahara/Mayuri, PG-13_

"Kurotsuchi-kun !" appelle le capitaine Urahara avec un grand sourire, "j'ai besoin de ton aide !"

Mayuri accepte de servir de cobaye ; peut-être verra-t-il de nouvelles méthodes encore secrètes.

"Essaie de garder ton souffle régulier le plus longtemps possible !"

Mayuri maintient un bon rythme quand le capitaine le chatouille avec une plume, mais panique quand Urahara lui mordille le cou, proteste énergiquement.

"En fait," explique le capitaine Urahara, le sourire onctueux, "je fais des statistiques sur la crédulité des laborantins. Et sur l'intérêt qu'ils me portent, évidemmment. Tu es dans la bonne moyenne."

Mayuri veut le tuer.

* * *

_"Bagarre", Kenpachi/Grimmjaw, spoilers tome 24 et spéculation sauvage_

Il y a du sang partout, tout ce qui ressemblait à un mur ou une persone dans un rayon de cent mètres a été réduit en morceaux.

Leurs ricanements montent vers le ciel ; ils savent tous deux que le prochain coup sera le dernier.

"Ca serait con de déjà finir !" s'exclame Kenpachi. "Si on faisait une pause pour se raconter nos meilleurs combats avant de s'entretuer ?"

Son adversaire hoche la tête. Ses chefs n'approuveront pas. Rien que pour ça, ça en vaut la peine.

Yachiru, qui observe à la longue-vue, rit : "Ken-chan a un nouvel ami !"

* * *

_"Encore", Aizen/Zael, PG-13, spoilers tome 28_

Zael acceptera n'importe quel châtiment, dit-il, il appartient à Aizen-sama, il voudrait pouvoir être en permanence ouvert à toute punition ou récompense qu'il voudra lui apporter, mais il ne peut se dissimuler que certains traitements ne lui causent pas tant de souffrances qu'ils devraient, que son corps brûlant sous les coups d'Aizen-sama lui fait en vouloir encore, toujours plus.

Aizen lui dit qu'il n'aura rien, et ses mots sont de miel, mais Zael sait qu'il ne fait que lui montrer qu'on ne peut l'abuser ; voici sa véritable punition.

* * *

_"Voie", Renji/Rikichi, PG_

Rikichi a toujours considéré Renji-san comme un modèle, essayant de copier ses techniques de combat, sa force mentale, jusqu'à ses tatouages.

Mais il ne va pas jusqu'à lui demander des conseils sur la voie à suivre ! Non ! Cela gaspillerait le précieux temps de Renji-san ! Il se contente de deviner lui-même ce qu'il ferait, grâce à une mûre réflexion et surtout une très, très minutieuse observation.

Et pourtant, personne ne veut croire à sa bonne foi et à la nécessité d'une connaissance totale quand on le surprend en train d'espionner Renji sous sa douche.

* * *

_"Monde", Yamamoto/Komamura, PG, spoil tome 17  
En hommage à mon ami Jean, qui m'a fait énormément rire avec la citation "Mais en fait, si Yamamoto n'était pas un vieux crabe et Komamura un renard, les gens les slasheraient ensemble"_

C'était une incroyable preuve de confiance de la part de Yamamoto d'admettre Komamura dans le Gotei 13, sans se soucier de ses origines. C'était lui offrir une existence au milieu d'un groupe, lui donner des responsabilités, lui offrir le monde.

Et il y a de nombreuses personnes qui protègent ce monde, mais Komamura pense être le seul qui le fait parce qu'il a offert à Yamamoto toute sa confiance et sa fidélité, guidé non par les lois mais par la reconnaissance, et aussi un peu l'amertume de manquer de puissance de le protéger lui.


	8. Le parc hétéro

_"Goutte", Shunsui/Rangiku, PG-13_

C'était la dernière goutte de la bouteille de sake, et il est tout naturel que leurs lèvres qui la cherchaient se rencontrent, puis, distraites de leur but premier, se goûtent et se caressent, dans l'odeur entêtante et floue de l'alcool.

"Tu embrasses bien." assure-t-elle. Il ne lui retourne pas le compliment, qui, pour lui, ne sied pas aux femmes. Juste "Tu es très belle."

Il est tout naturel que leurs mains suivent le mouvement, que leurs corps se découvrent et se réchauffent, dans l'agréable fraîcheur d'un plaisir sans scrupules, sans tristesses et sans lendemain.

* * *

_"En attendant", Wonderwyce/Yachiru, spoil tome 28 et spéculation sauvage  
d'après une idée de base de Reiichi_

"Pourquoi on jouerait pas à se battre, en attendant ?" propose Yachiru. Elle est sûre que malgré ce dôme noir Ken-chan gagnera contre Tôsen, comme la dernière fois.

D'ailleurs le garçon, un de ces hollows bizarres appelés Arrankars, semble beaucoup plus inquiet qu'elle. Ken-chan ne la laisse pas les affronter toute seule, mais jouer avec, c'est différent !

Il a un regard d'incompréhension, ne répond pas.

"C'est bon." grogne-t-elle, vexée. "Je proposais juste parce que tu avais l'air sympa, tu sais ?"

Il ne comprend toujours pas.

Peut-être est-il un peu stupide, pense-t-elle.

* * *

_"Soi-même", Urahara/Benihime, PG-13_

Techniquement c'est comme s'amuser tout seul, ce dont il est coutumier, comme tout le monde, même les plus coincés, même ceux qui nient.

Mais tout le monde n'a pas une telle beauté dans leur univers personnel. Certaines personnes ont la classe, d'autres non.

Encore moins nombreux sont ceux assez talentueux pour inventer la matérialisation forcée.

Benihime ne se laisse pas faire du premier coup. Elle proteste et lutte un peu, le laisse languir et joue avec lui, parce qu'elle est une partie de lui ; finalement elle plie, parce qu'il est totalement maître de lui-même.

* * *

_"Repoussant", Ishida/Chirucchi, PG, spoil tome 28_

Chirucchi rit hystériquement en envoyant son zanpakuto sur l'intrus. "Ca va être un plaisir de se battre contre toi ! Cela fait longtemps, et tu as l'air d'avoir du pouvoir spirituel ! Le mieux est que si tu avais des fringues un peu moins nulles, tu ne serais pas repoussant !"

"C'est à moi de dire ça !" s'exclame Ishida, avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, et de bafouiller "Euh non... ce n'est pas..."

"Et en plus tu es mignon, à faire des compliments !" rajoute-t-elle en ricanant, juste pour le voir rougir encore plus.

* * *

_"Blessure", Aizen/Momo, PG, spoil tome 20 (vaguement 26 ?)_

Elle porte toutes sortes de blessures en elle.

Il y a cette cicatrice sur son ventre, qui la pince et la tire, dans la poitrine et dans le coeur.

Il y a cette crainte, il lui a menti, il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée, elle n'a vraiment jamais rien signifié pour lui, comme les autres disent.

Il y a surtout la certitude que pourtant elle ne souhaite plus rien que le revoir, victorieux ou vaincu, quelle importance, elle veut qu'il lui parle chaleureusement à nouveau, que ce soit vrai ou faux, cela ne change rien du tout.

* * *

_"Secret", Mizuiro/Lisa, PG-13, très vague spoil tome 25_

"Tu es mignon." lui dit sa jeune voisine dans le métro. Mizuiro sourit angéliquement. Il est souvent abordé ainsi, mais c'est une habitude dont on ne se lasse pas.

"Tu devrais jouer dans du porno." ajoute-t-elle, et _là_ c'est une suite de conversation inhabituelle. Pourtant, sans se laisser démonter, il répond, toujours souriant : "J'y ai parfois pensé."

Elle semble satisfaite, quoique légèrement surprise ; il est donc en bon chemin. "Mais c'est un secret." ajoute-t-il en rougissant (exprès) : il a une réputation à tenir, comme quoi il resterait des traces d'innocence dans sa perversion.

* * *

_"Poubelle", Shinji/Orihime, G, spoil tome 25_

Orihime-chan vient parfois voir Ichigo pendant son entraînement, elle discute brièvement avec lui, souvent le front soucieux.

Mais elle n'oublie jamais d'échanger quelques mots avec "Hirako-kun", et même, elle apporte les photocopies des devoirs et des leçons qu'il a manqués, "cela peut toujours servir".

Ce serait n'importe qui d'autre, Shinji découperait les mathématiques, littératures et autres joyeusetés en petits morceaux qu'il jetterait dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Mais là, il les garde, dans une chemise labellée "cadeaux d'Orihime-chan"

Face soigneusement cachée, pour ne pas risquer d'être exposé au contenu.

* * *

_"Epuisant", Kiyone/Ukitake, G_

"Je dois rentrer pour lui offrir mes chocolats et lui souhaiter bon rétablissement !" s'exclame Kiyone. "Mais s'il dort je vais le réveiller, et même s'il se repose simplement je vais peut-être le fatiguer ! Oui, peut-être qu'il apprécierait qu'on le laisse tranquille... mais si Sentarô y allait avant moi, l'horreur ! C'est moi qui aime le plus mon capitaine ! Argh ! Malheur ! Que faire ?"

Mais le capitaine Ukitake l'appelle doucement, et elle rentre rassurée et heureuse ; généreux, il dissimule que les bruyants monologues devant sa porte le fatiguent bien plus que la présence de Kiyone.

* * *

_"Vide", Shuuhei/Kanisawa, PG, spoil tome 15_

Quand Kanisawa est morte, la première préoccupation de Shuuhei, son premier devoir, a été de sauver les autres. Plus tard, pour la cérémonie officielle, il lui a rendu hommage et lui a souhaité une bonne vie à venir.

Il a décidé de ne pas vivre dans le regret, parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, parce qu'il lui restait tant d'autres bonnes choses à vivre.

Mais parfois, le deuil oublié se venge et vous rattrape, et alors qu'on marche tranquillement, on se retrouve à pleurer devant un arbre, un vieil uniforme, un caillou lourds de souvenirs.

* * *

_"Avant", Renji/Rukia, G_

Il n'a aucune chance avec Rukia, se dit Renji ; il le pensait déjà quand ils étaient enfants, il le pensait à l'Académie, il ne peut se permettre que d'être son ami et son protecteur.

Et pourtant, une voix insidieuse lui souffle que peut-être, dans leurs premières années d'Académie, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, s'il avait eu le courage de lui parler au lieu de sembler imperturbable, avant le clan Kuchiki, avant le vice-capitaine Shiba, avant Kurosaki. Oui, peut-être que c'était possible, avant, et plutôt qu'un apaisement c'est une tristesse supplémentaire.


End file.
